Sandcastles and Rifles on the Beach
by Lenadexil
Summary: Danielle Shepard gets her happy ending with her lover, Garrus Vakarian. Crappy title is crappy, I couldn't think.


**Here I am again. So…I have not come to terms with the ending of Mass Effect 3 yet. I won't say why because there might still be fans out there who don't know about it yet but I haven't even played it and I'm disappointed. I do know something Garrus says in it as to what he and Shepard would do so…I'm writing it! Also, I know some people get annoyed with it but my Shepard is going to have the name I gave her in the game which is Danielle. Yes, it's my name but I'm a loser like that. So, this is my Shepard. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Bioware does. I only own the way my Shepard acts and the two OCs in this. That is all! **

Danielle Shepard sighed as she stretched out in her beach chair, the sun feeling amazing on her skin. Beside her in his own chair was Garrus Vakarian, her Turian lover. She reached over and grabbed his hand as she opened her eyes to look at the two young Krogans playing in the sand.

"They alright?" Garrus asked from beside her.

"So far. Maybe we'll take them into the water in a bit." she smiled as their kids feet ran towards them. They'd adopted the five year olds when they were born, after they'd saved Earth from the Reapers and retired from the military. They still went to give talks to some of the new recruits but their biggest focus was their children.

"Mommy! Daddy, look at the sandcastle we made!" their son, Lonnie, ran over, grabbing Danielle's hand. He had always been more attached to her, loving her soft skin and hair. Their daughter, Neva, crawling into Garrus' lap.

"Daddy, come look!" she held his shirt, pouting a bit.

"Alright, alright, let me get up." Garrus smiled as he stood up, lifting her to go and inspect the sandcastle. Danielle followed with Lonnie, smiling when she saw the details of it.

"Very nice, kids. It's great." she grabbed the camera hanging from her hip and snapped a picture of the two beside it. "Do you want us to take you into the water?"

"Yeah!" both the kids yelled at the same time, giggling. Garrus smiled and picked up Neva, carrying her into the waves. Danielle sat the camera on her chair and picked Lonnie up, joining the other two. She smiled as her children splashed their hands into the waves as they rolled up, leaning her body against Garrus' strong one.

"This is exactly what I had said, wasn't it?" he asked her with a smile.

"It sure was." she grinned. "Though there was one other thing you brought up."

"Oh, yes. How could I forget?" he carried Neva out of the water, Danielle following once again. He set his daughter down and got out a case. "Now, Daddy's going to help you but you and Lonnie can fire this one time each, okay?" Neva and Lonnie watched as he pulled out a rifle.

"Wow!" they grinned as he assembled it. Danielle and Garrus had both agreed to keep the guns disassembled so that no accidents happened. Once he'd gotten the gun assembled Danielle pulled out a coin.

"You're going to flip for who goes first. So, one of you say heads and the other tails, pick one." She flipped the coin, hearing Lonnie call out heads and Neva tails. "It's tails." she showed them both before Neva went to Garrus.

"Now, you put your hands here…" he put her hands on the trigger and the bottom of the gun before positioning himself to take most of the kick. "On three, pull it, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Neva grinned as he eyes flashed. The kids were being raised by a Turian and Human but they were still full of Krogan blood and loved the violence. Their parents just monitored how much they got.

"One…" he watched her grin even more. "Two…" her finger twitched a bit as she waited impatiently. "Three!" Neva pulled the trigger, Garrus taking the kick of the rifle as the round blasted off into the ocean.

"That was so cool!" Neva grinned and ran over to hug her mother. Danielle lifted her up and kissed her forehead as Lonnie took his sister's place.

"That was great, Neva. Good job."

"Now, do the same as your sister." Garrus smiled, seeing that Lonnie was a little more excited than Neva. "One…Two…Three!" Garrus once again took the kick as Lonnie pulled the trigger, firing a second round out towards the water.

"Wow! Did you see that, Daddy?" Lonnie grinned up at his father, a grin on his face.

"I sure did. You're both already great shots." He kissed his head and hugged him. He looked over and smiled at Danielle. She smiled back at him, thanking everything that they'd both survived the final battle for Earth and gotten their babies. This was how she wanted the rest of her life to be and she knew now that she'd have it.

**Silly, lame, whatever. It's my first Mass Effect fic and I liked it. I really just wanted to see them on that beach with kids playing with Daddy's rifles~!**


End file.
